Encuentros en el Hielo: un nuevo comienzo
by mlgrabla
Summary: Elsa y Jack se han casado, pero su felicidad se verá eclipsada por el mensaje de un encapuchado, que afirma que Pitch ha vuelto. Ambos deberán enfrentarse a su destino final. Sin embargo, ¿es verdad que Pitch ha vuelto? Y, en ese caso, ¿cómo se mata a alguien que ya está muerto?
1. Chapter 1

Era noche cerrada cuando el encapuchado trepó por las enredaderas traseras del palacio de Arendelle. Iba vestido completamente de oscuro, con una capucha que le cubría el rostro. Se le había encomendado la misión gracias a su pericia para pasar desapercibido. Era sigiloso como un gato, no hacía ruido siquiera mientras se enganchaba a la gran planta y llegaba al tejado del edificio. Una vez llegó, resopló, cansado y miró hacia abajo. La ciudad se había recuperado del ataque de hacía poco más de un año y festejaba el enlace de su reina y la unión con el reino vecino, Pholum. Era el momento perfecto.

Mantuvo el equilibrio sobre las tejas y se deslizó a un gran balcón que sobresalía por la parte frontal del palacio. Cayó de pie y se giró. La puerta que daba a la habitación estaba entreabierta y las cortinas bailaban ante el suave bamboleo del viento, que se deslizaba silenciosamente a través de la rendija. El hombre accedió al interior del edificio y sonrió, satisfecho. Cruzó la habitación sin tocar absolutamente nada, no quería que nadie supiera por dónde había entrado. Pegó la oreja a la puerta de la habitación, pero no escuchó nada que le hiciese pensar que había alguien fuera. Cogió el picaporte y abrió con cuidado. Efectivamente, no había nadie en el pasillo.

Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, procurando hacer el mínimo sonido. De puntillas, se acercó a la escalinata que descendía al piso inferior y estudió la disposición de las vigas del techo. Descubrió que había una levemente inclinada hacia abajo y que se unía con una de las columnas principales del vestíbulo. Miró varias veces y corrió al otro lado del pasillo. Una vez estuvo oculto, extrajo de un bolsillo interno una gruesa cuerda acabada en un arpón. Guiñó un ojo y apuntó a la esquina donde la viga se unía con la columna. Acertó de lleno. En la otra punta de la cuerda, un arpón más pequeño esperaba para ser lanzado. El encapuchado se giró y apunto a la parte más alta del pasillo. Una vez enganchada la cuerda, sacó de otro bolsillo un artefacto de metal del que se colgó y viajó hasta el extremo de la cuerda con el arpón mayor. Una vez allí, dispuso los pies en la columna para no caerse. A sus pies, la puerta que daba al salón de baile estaba abierta de par en par.

Bajó cinco centrímetros y estudio desde su posición la sala. Ahí arriba, nadie le vería. La luz se concentraba en la estancia donde cientos de personas bebían, comían, charlaban y bailaban. Vio que las vigas que mantenían sujeto el techo del salón eran iguales que aquella de la que se había encaromado hacía unos momentos. Con una mano, cogió un pequeño cuchillo curvo de su pie derecho, agarrándose con los muslos a la columna. Con la otra mano hizo lo mismo. Una vez tuvo los dos cuchillos, los plantó en la columna y dejó caer los pies, tirando así de sus manos. Cuando se cercioró de que estaba bien sujeto, fue alternando las manos igual que si escalara una montaña, de manera que en pocos minutos estaba subido encima de la viga que sostenía una gran lámpara de araña, esa que iluminaba todo el centro del salón.

Gateó hasta ponerse sobre el enganche de la lámpara y se deslizó sobre ella. Allí, decidió, era donde debía dar el mensaje.

Capítulo 1

Elsa no podía dormir, una opresión en el pecho la agobiaba y no le dejaba respirar. Hacía dos horas que Jack y ella habían decidido ir a descansar. Después del número que había montado el intruso, ni ella ni él estaban de ánimos para festejar el enlace como era debido. Sin embargo, su hermana se había asegurado de darle unos pigmentos rojos para que nadie sospechara de su virginidad. Harta de dar vueltas en la cama, se enderezó y puso los pies en el suelo, fresco a pesar de estar en verano. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta que daba al balcón. La abrió y salió a la terraza, recibiendo con gratitud un soplo de aire fresco. Miró al cielo y vio la luna llena. Suspiró.

Había pensado que todo había acabado, que Pitch estaba muerto y que nada volvería a molestarles. Al fin y al cabo, el duque de Shadow ya no estaba y el ducado había pasado a manos del reino de Pholum. Los soldados que prefirieron serles fiel a su señor muerto, fueron encarcelados; aquellos que eligieron someterse a la voluntad del rey de Pholum, fueron liberados bajo ciertas condiciones. Al fin y al cabo, el daño que habían provocado no desaparecería tan fácilmente. Al pensar en Pholum, sonreía. No podía creer que sería reina de dos territorios separados por el mar. Tampoco podía creerse que estuviese casada con Jack.

Elsa se volvió y le vio tumbado, mirando hacia ella y dormido como un tronco. El pelo blanco le caía sobre la nariz y le hacía cosquillas, provocando que la moviese para quitarse de encima eso que le molestaba. Para Elsa, parecía un conejito. Rió por lo bajo y se giró de nuevo de cara a la calle. Sus aventuras tendrían que haber acabado hace un año, no proseguir. Era demasiado injusto. Se merecían vivir tranquilos, bastante habían pasado ya.

Furiosa de repente, lanzó un rayo de hielo a una de las fuentes del patio principal de palacio, congelando el agua de inmediato. La forma se tornó tosca y amorfa, no como otras veces, que ofrecía un maravilloso espectáculo a los ojos de los hombres.

-No lo pagues con el agua, ella no tiene la culpa-susurró una voz a su espalda.

Elsa se sobresaltó y se giró, preparada para atacar. Relajó la postura al ver que era Jack quien le acariciaba los hombros.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-le advirtió Elsa, controlando los latidos de su corazón.

-¿El qué?-sonrió Jack, divertido.

-Asustarme.

-Sé que soy feo, pero no es para tanto-bromeó Jack, arrancándole una tímida sonrisa a Elsa.

La reina suspiró y se dejó caer en el hombro de Jack.

-¿Qué pasa?-quiso saber el recién nombrado rey de Arendelle- A ver si lo adivino. Te estás comiendo la cabeza por lo que ha pasado hoy.

-Qué bien me conoces...

-Espero que no te estés arrepintiendo de haberte casado conmigo.

-¡No seas absurdo!-le regañó Elsa, alzando la cabeza y dándole un golpe con la mano en el brazo- No estaba pensando en eso y lo sabes.

-Sí, pero me gusta escucharte. Cuando te enfadas estás preciosa.

-No quieras verme enfadada todo el tiempo.

-No, me gustas más cuando estás conmigo en la cama.

Elsa abrió la boca y alzó las cejas, anonadada.

-¡Eres un pervertido, Jack Frost!

-No es la primera vez que me lo dices-sonrió Jack, abrazando a Elsa. La acurrucó entre sus brazos y le besó la cabeza-. No pienses tanto, Elsa.

Elsa borró de un plumazo su expresión tranquila y volvió a sumirse en el desconcierto y la desconfianza.

-No puedo evitarlo. ¿Por qué diría aquel tipo eso? Y, lo más importante, ¿cómo consiguió colarse dentro del palacio?

Jack se encogió de hombros y exhaló su aliento sobre la frente de Elsa.

-Escogió un buen momento, nadie le echaría cuenta.

-Se supone que la seguridad real debe abarcar todos los lugares donde la realeza pueda estar.

-Son personas, cariño.

-Ya, pero igual...

Jack tomó a Elsa de los hombros y la hizo despegarse un poco de él para poder mirarla a la cara. Sus ojos azules escudriñaron el rostro de su esposa.

-Elsa, lo que tengamos que hacer lo haremos por la mañana. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo. Ha sido nuestro día. Ya sé que llevamos un año un poco tranquilos respecto a problemas graves pero, por favor-se inclinó un poco más sobre ella, con su nariz pegada a la de Elsa-, ¿podrías concederme toda tu atención esta noche? Rélajate conmigo lo que queda del día de nuestra boda y mañana te permitiré quedarte encerrada en el despacho de tu padre el tiempo que quieras. Por favor, disfruta hoy de mí.

Elsa le devolvió la mirada, enrojeciendo levemente.

-Creía que no estabas de humor.

-Y no lo estoy, pero... ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tengo que privarme de mi noche de bodas? ¿Por un lunático que quizás esté mal de la cabeza?

Elsa sintió que tenía razón. Ella tampoco quería recordar su noche de bodas de esa forma. De hecho, antes de que todo aquello sucediera, había pensado en algunas cosas que le gustaría hacer con Jack cuando tuviesen intimidad. Esas ideas volvieron a su cabeza y sintió que el corazón empezaba a latirle desbocado. El color subió a sus mejillas y su respiración se tornó violenta. Jack se dio cuenta de aquello y supo lo que significaba. Cubrió el espacio que los separaba y rozó con sus labios la boca de Elsa, que se abrió para recibirle. Jack paseó sus labios y su lengua con suavidad sobre los de Elsa, haciéndola rabiar cuando se quitaba y volviéndola loca de deseo cuando parecía que iba a profundizar el contacto. Elsa gimió levemente y Jack la abrazó por las caderas, pegándola a él. Agradeció en ese instante el dormir solo con los pantalones puestos.

Dando un paso hacia delante, Jack notó que Elsa topaba con el balcón. La alzó en brazos y la subió en él. La balaustrada era muy ancha y, aunque la caída sería tremenda, Elsa no tenía miedo a las alturas. Sabía que Jack la recogería en el aire. El rey dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior a Elsa y bajó por su barbilla al cuello, dando pequeños besos seguidos de mordiscos que la hacían estremecer entre sus brazos. Con una mano entre los omoplatos sujetaba la espalda de Elsa y, con la otra, acariciaba por encima de la ropa los senos de la reina. Notó que los pezones se ponían duros ante su simple contacto y eso avivó más sus ganas de tenerla con él.  
>Con un movimiento seco pero suave de la rodilla izquierda, abrió las piernas de Elsa, que notó cómo el aire se filtraba a través del camisón que llevaba puesto y se colaba por los bajos de la ropa, acariciando su sexo y enfriando un poco el ardor que sentía. Ya se notaba preparada, lista para ser penetrada. Se agarró al cuello de Jack y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso el escote del camisón. Jack se embebió de la visión y corrió a complacer a su mujer. La luz de la luna arrancaba destellos plateados al pelo de Jack, volviéndole una visión aterradora y bella. Con la mano libre, Jack deslizó hacia abajo un tirante del camisón, descubriendo un pecho, que refulgía bajo la luna llena. Maravillado con la predisposición de Elsa, bajó su boca hasta el pezón, lo chupó, lo succionó y lo mordiqueó. Elsa sentía que se derretía. Oleadas de placer viajaban desde su seno hasta el bajovientre.<p>

Una vez estuvo contento con su trabajo en aquel lugar, pasó al otro pecho, consiguiendo que Elsa dejase escapar un gemido un poco más fuerte.

-Shhh-susurró Jack con el pezón entre los labios-, no armes escándalo.

-¿No nos ve nadie?

-No.

Elsa giró como pudo la cabeza y confirmó que no había nadie en la calle, nadie que alzase la cabeza y viese el espectáculo sexual de los reyes.

-¿Quieres entrar?-preguntó Jack, dejando el pecho y mirándola a los ojos. Se relamió la saliva de las comisuras de la boca, consiguiendo que a Elsa casi le diera una taquicardia.

-¿Ya has acabado aquí?-dijo a su vez, sintiéndose atrevida.

Jack alzó una ceja y esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

-Como mande, mi señora.

Elsa se agarró bien al balcón y abrió las piernas cuanto pudo. Jack se arrodilló y subió la falda del camisón, que bailaba al son de la brisa veraniega. Sin esperar un momento más, se lanzó a por el elixir que rezumaba Elsa. Cogió entre sus labios el clítoris y lo masajeó con la lengua. Elsa trató no gritar de placer.

-Eres exquisita, Elsa...-murmuró Jack, dejando caer su aliento sobre los pliegues de su sexo- Podría estar aquí toda la noche...

-Eso sería muy injusto, ¿no crees?-consiguió decir Elsa entre espasmo y espasmo.

-Muy injusto-concedió Jack, levantándose y bajándose los pantalones, dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto.

Como cada vez que lo veía, a Elsa se le resecó la boca y estuvo a punto de chillar que entrase ya en ella. Jack, que sabía lo que estaba pensando su reina, se quitó la prenda con cuidado y con toda la paciencia que tenía. La tiró al suelo, dentro de la habitación y, completa y gloriosamente desnudo, se acercó a Elsa y la cogió en brazos. Poco a poco, fue deslizándola sobre él, empalándola con cuidado. La reina se sintió morir de placer y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Jack giró sobre sus pies y entró en la habitación. Se dirigió a una bonita mesa que no había en las demás habitaciones y la colocó sobre ella. Antes de que Elsa pudiera moverse, Jack ya le había quitado el camisón y, excitado como estaba, dio un fuerte empellón, arrancándole por fin a Elsa un sonoro grito de placer. Sonriendo, volvió a darle con fuerza. Elsa se agarró a Jack y buscó su boca, ávida de sus besos. Jack la besó y empezó a entrar y a salir de ella sin descanso. Su placer empezó a llegar a la cima y solo justo cuando notó cómo Elsa se contraía en torno a él y gemía, se dejó ir dentro de ella, exhausto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, Jack ya estaba en el despacho real con Elsa, que le explicaba con detalle la situación económica de Arendelle, las bajas que había sufrido su pequeño ejército el día de la invasión de Shadow, las facturas que había que pagar, los reinos con los que comerciaba Arendelle, los productos que importaban y aquellos que exportaban más allá del fiordo, los límites reales de Arendelle y más información esencial que todo rey debía conocer. Jack escuchaba a Elsa con las cejas alzadas. La reina no necesitaba remover los papeles para encontrar los números exactos de las cuentas: lo tenía todo memorizado. Se llevó hablando alrededor de hora y media y, cuando terminó, lo primero que hizo Jack fue pedir un vaso de agua.

Anduvo hasta el escritorio y se dejó caer en el sillón de Elsa. Resopló, alzando unos pelos traviesos del flequillo que le molestaban en los ojos, tomó aire y junto las manos.

-¿Alguna pregunta?-quiso saber Elsa, viendo divertida cómo Jack entraba en pánico progresivamente.

-Sí. Tengo una, para empezar-Jack cogió aire y lo soltó en una especie de gritito asustado-. ¿Cómo haces para acordarte de todo y que el reino vaya tan bien?

Elsa rió y se acercó a él. Le acarició el brazo izquierdo con una mano en señal de comprensión.

-Pensaba que tus padres te habrían explicado cómo hacer tu trabajo cuando ellos no estuvieran.

-Claro. El trabajo de Pholum. Ese lo conozco al dedillo.

-Pues si pudiste memorizar toda la información de Pholum, no creo que tengas problemas en conocer a fondo la de Arendelle. Recuerda que ahora reinas en mi casa también.

Jack frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia adelante, observando los papeles y las carpetas que habían abandonado su lugar en las estanterías y que ahora le mostraban el funcionamiento de un país entero, nuevo para él. La excitación por ser rey y por conocer por completo un reino nuevo dio paso a una completa desazón. ¿Cómo iba a gobernar dos países si ni siquiera había practicado con el suyo propio? Por no hablar de cómo debía tratar al pueblo de Arendelle. ¿Y a sus criados? ¿Había alguna norma no escrita sobre las diferencias culturales entre su país y Arendelle?

-Me va a estallar la cabeza-admitió Jack, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos y cerrando los ojos.

-Tienes miedo, ¿no es así?-adivinó Elsa, poniéndose en cuclillas para intentar ver su expresión.

-¿Cómo voy a manejar un país que es tan diferente al mío? ¿Cómo voy a aprender todo esto en tan poco tiempo?

Elsa se mordió el labio y miró al suelo.

-Mi error fue no enseñártelo todo antes de que hicieras el Juramento.

-No te eches la culpa de nada, Elsa-repuso Jack con voz cansada-. Tarde o temprano tenía que enfretarme a esto.

Elsa asintió y se levantó. Sentía ya las piernas agarrotadas por estar tanto tiempo en la misma postura.

-Tengo una idea-dijo entonces, sobresaltando a Jack.

-Me da miedo cuando piensas-comentó Jack, ganándose una mirada furibunda de Elsa.

-Yo llevaré el reino adelante un par de meses más hasta que te acostumbres a manejarte por tu cuenta. Cuando sepas hacer todo lo que yo hago, te dejaré que experimentes tú el estrés de ser rey.

-Eso de estrés no motiva mucho.

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte?-le regañó Elsa, un poco cansada por su actitud- Intento ayudarte, Jack. Este es tu trabajo, esta es la persona que tienes que ser. Ya de por sí ibas a ser rey de Pholum, pero si no te veías con fuerzas para mandar en Arendelle, hubiera sido mejor no casarte conmigo.

Y dicho esto, rodeó la mesa del escritorio y salió con paso señorial del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte portazo. Jack la vio salir anonadado, un poco descolocado por el ataque de enfado que le había dado a Elsa. Sin embargo, comprendía que estuviese así. Lo que realmente le daba miedo era el hecho de que, para conocer bien Pholum, había tenido varios años; y en Arendelle no iba a tener años, sino días.

-Genial... La primera pelea matrimonial...-musitó, atrayendo unos cuantos papeles hacia sí y echándoles una ojeada.

Una hora después de la discusión, Jack se hallaba enfrascado en los procesos judiciales de Arendelle. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba desde el otro lado del escritorio. Solo se percató cuando un pelo pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia en sus papeles. Jack parpadeó un par de veces y bajó los documentos, encontrándose de lleno con unos grandes ojos verdes que le observaban.

-¡EH!-se sobresaltó, echando el asiento hacia atrás- Por el amor de Dios, Anna, no vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo Jack, llevándose una mano al corazón, que le latía apresurado.

Anna estalló en carcajadas, agarrándose el estómago.

-Mira qué pintas tienes, Jack-soltó entre risas, señalándole.

Jack se miró y vio que había subido los pies al sillón y tenía ua postura defensiva de lo más cómica.

-No sabía que eras tan flexible-siguió riéndose Anna.

-Pregúntale a tu hermana, ella seguró que podrá informarte bien sobre eso-espetó Jack, aún molesto por el susto.

Anna contuvo más risas y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. No necesito saber nada de eso-rechazó la princesa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Pero sí sé que vuestro primer día de casados no ha empezado nada bien.  
>Jack cambió la postura y se puso derecho en el sillón, acercándose de nuevo al escritorio.<p>

-¿Ya te ha contado nuestra discusión?-preguntó, un poco sorprendido.

-Se la he sonsacado yo-admitió Anna con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

La princesa echó a un lado una de las sillas al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó en ellas, dejando descansar los brazos en las piernas.

-Comprendo que estés asustado-dijo Anna, tornando su expresión a seria-. A Elsa le ha parecido que lo que realmente ocurría era que no querías ser rey de Arendelle, que no querías esforzarte.

-Tu hermana siempre piensa lo que no debe pensar. Creía que me conocía bien.

-Y así es, pero ella también se siente como tú. Sabe que lo conseguirás, pero la amenaza del regreso de Pitch ha conseguido que se estrese más. Sabes tan bien como yo que ella siempre quiere las cosas dichas y hechas en el mismo momento.

-Sí, es un poco impaciente.

Anna se encogió de hombros. Alzó una mano y la puso encima de una de Jack, que jugueteaba con un carboncillo.

-Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, Jack. En lo que sea. Kristoff también puede ayudarte un poco, sobre todo en el tema de los comercios.

Jack esbozó una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos.

-No le tomes en cuenta el enfado a Elsa-pidió Anna, con voz suave-. Está más asustada de lo que parece.

Jack suspiró y borró la sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Anoche ella no podía dormir. La encontré asomada al balcón muy de madrugada.

-¿Crees que Pitch ha regresado?-preguntó Anna con un hilo de voz.

-Si es así, debemos estar preparados.

-¿Cómo piensas preparar al reino ante alguien que se supone que debería estar muerto?

Jack la miró y fijó sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella. Encontró el mismo temor que había encontrado en Elsa. Entendió que no iba a andarse con rodeos. Protegería a su nueva familia costara lo que costase.

-En primer lugar, creo que deberíamos investigar quién es nuestro intruso, ¿no te parece?

Anna asintió y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así es cómo actúa un rey.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Elsa había salido del despacho hecha una furia. Era lógico, sobre todo después de ver que Jack parecía no tener mucho interés en aprender a dominar sus nuevos territorios. Ella le había asegurado hacía unos días que, cuando fuese el turno de Pholum, memorizaría todo lo que fuese necesario. Y ver que su recién nombrado esposo no estaba por la labor de hacer lo mismo, la enervaba. Salió del palacio y se caminó directa a las caballerizas. El mozo de escuadra, al verla allí, se apresuró a preparar la montura de la reina y, apenas veinte minutos después, Elsa cabalgaba veloz hacia la montaña. Sabía que, si se internaba en el bosque, acabaría en el refugio secreto de ella y Jack o en el claro de los trolls. Así pues, cuando vio que el bosque comenzaba a espesarse, tiró de las riendas y giró a la izquierda, rumbo a la Montaña del Norte.

Cabalgó sin descanso hasta que su caballo quedó sin resuello. Solo entonces se paró junto al nacimiento del arroyo que discurría ladera abajo, pasando por el prado escondido. Ató las riendas a un árbol cercano al agua, dio un par de palmadas en el lomo del animal y anduvo montaña arriba. A esa altura ya se empezaban a notar las nieves perpetúas en el suelo. La hierba tenía una capa de fino hielo cristalizado y las copas de los robles y pinos presentaban los mismos síntomas de congelación. Elsa miró hacia arriba y observó cómo una gruesa capa de nieve cubría la cima de la montaña. Se maravilló con el paisaje. ¿Cómo algo tan frío aguantaba incluso en verano sin derretirse?

Elsa suspiró. Se sentía pequeña frente a la roca helada, igual que se había sentido con el rumor del regreso de Pitch. Esa idea la asolaba cada minuto. Jack se las había apañado para distraerla por la noche y conseguir que durmiera bien, pero los pensamientos habían vuelto a su cabeza en cuanto se hubo despertado. Si Pitch realmente estuviese de vuelta, dudaba de que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para enfretarse de nuevo a él. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que la preocupaba. Se suponía que Pitch estaba muerto. Había desaparecido ante los ojos de todo Arendelle y ante los suyos propios. Había resultado extraño, pero viendo el poder que había manejado, era de esperar que sucediera algo así. Aún así, no había ningún cuerpo que repatriar y eso era lo que carcomía el corazón de Elsa. Si realmente Pitch estaba muerto, ¿cómo había vuelto a alzarse? Y, lo que era más importante, ¿cómo se desharía de él ahora, que no había un cuerpo que dañar?

La reina estaba tan sumida en sus preguntas que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado casi al final de la montaña y que estaba a punto de caer por un desfiladero. Una ráfaga de aire la empujó hacia atrás y evitó que se precipitara por él. Elsa miró a todas partes. Solo había una persona que pudiese invocar el viento de esa manera.

-¿Jack?-llamó Elsa, dando un giro de trescientosesenta grados- Jack, ¿eres tú?

Pero nadie contestó. Elsa se volvió de nuevo al desfiladero. Vio que era un espacio que terminaba por unirse al resto de la montaña unos metros más abajo. Ella no quería pararse ahí, por lo que alzó las manos e hizo como si empujara una mole hacia adelante. De inmediato, una escalera de hielo y nieve apareció ante ella. No llegaba al otro lado de la montaña, pero era un comienzo. Elsa se acercó a los escalones y puso el pie derecho sobre el primero de ellos. Entonces, la nieve se disipó y las líneas de la escalera se afinaron. Pasó las manos por la fina barandilla de hielo y ocurrió lo mismo. Elsa sonrió y subió un peldaño más. Lo mismo pasó entonces.

En ese momento, se le vino a la cabeza la canción que Jack le tarareaba de vez en cuando y comenzó a rememorarla. Animada repentinamente, comenzó a correr escaleras arriba con los brazos alzados por delante de ella. Conforme iba subiendo, la escalera iba tomando forma y afinando sus líneas y ángulos. Cuando llegó al otro lado del desfiladero, se volvió y vio la preciosa escalera de hielo que había creado. Parecía hecha de cristal, pues reflejaba la luz del sol como si fuera un diamante. Aprovechó el subidón de energía y pisó con fuerza el suelo cubierto de nieve. Inmediatamente, un copo de hielo apareció, con el centro en su pie. Elsa giró sobre sí misma con la mano derecha extendida y sacó de ahí la energía suficiente para alzar ese copo. En un instante, Elsa estaba sobre una plataforma de hielo con un grosor considerable y, bajo ella, varios pilares surgían para unirse a las puntas de la figura. Poco a poco, Elsa fue creando a su alrededor una estancia llena de luz azul y reflejos dorados y rosas. Una preciosa lámpara de araña hecha de hielo surgió de un techo recién creado y, en esa misma estancia, unas grandes puertas francesas de hielo se abrían a un balcón más grande que el de la habitación real del palacio de Arendelle.

Elsa caminó con paso firme para asomarse al balcón. El sol le dio de lleno en la cara y la cegó momentáneamente, pero una vez que se adaptó ala luz, miró hacia abajo y al frente y vio todo el reino de Arendelle a sus pies. Estaba, literalmente, en un castillo en la frontera del reino. Podía ver la capital al fondo, con el palacio sobre la parte superior del fiordo. Las pequeñas casas alrededor de la capital e, incluso, algunas de las aldeas desperdigadas más al sur y al este.

-Es precioso...-musitó para sí.

-Cierto, lo es-asintió una voz tras ella.

Elsa se volvió en redondo, asustada y se encontró con Jack, con una mano sobre su fiel bastón y la otra metida en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se acercó a ella con paso lento sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Elsa se sintió como si la hubiesen pillado haciendo una travesura, como cuando era pequeña.

-Muy bonito-dijo Jack, echando una rápida ojeada a su alrededor-. Pero te falta amueblarlo.

Elsa no respondió, se había quedado sin palabras.

-Lo mejor sería poner los muebles y demás de hielo, para que no desentonen con las paredes. Esto me recuerda a la casita en la que dormirmos aquella noche, cuando escapamos de Pholum. ¿No te parece?

La reina seguía sin responder, en la misma postura que había adoptado al girarse. Jack alzó una ceja y suavizó un poco su mirada. Se había sentido impotente y furioso al no encontrar a Elsa por ninguna parte. La había hallado justo cuando estaba a punto de caer al precipicio y había invocado al momento al viento para salvarla. Ella se había girado en su busca, pero él ya se había escondido en un árbol y la había observado construir aquella maravilla de hielo.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?-bromeó Jack, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Elsa pareció descongelarse y cortó el contacto visual, posando los ojos sobre el paisaje.

-¿Me has seguido?-preguntó Elsa en voz baja.

-He averiguado dónde estabas después de buscarte por todo el palacio y que casi me diera un infarto-admitió Jack con un poco de sorna.

-Lo siento-contestó Elsa, sin sentirlo demasiado.

Jack dio un pequeño paso hacia ella y Elsa retrocedió otro tanto.

-Acabamos de casarnos y ya estás enfadada conmigo. Creía que esto solo pasaba después de la luna de miel.

-Nosotros no hemos tenido luna de miel-señaló Elsa.

-Cierto-dijo Jack, de acuerdo con ella-, tampoco la situación actual de nuestros reinos es para que podamos permitirnos un viaje, ¿no crees?

-Por eso no he protestado.

-Nunca me dijiste que querías una luna de miel-comentó Jack, confundido.

Elsa se mordió la lengua y le miró de soslayo.

-¿Has venido para hablar de lo que hemos hecho o no?

-No. He venido para decirte que te amo-murmuró Jack.

Se había acercado a Elsa sin que ella se diera cuenta y ahora le tenía casi encima de ella.

-Y que lo siento-prosiguió Jack-. Me ha entrado el pánico. Jamás pensé en que, si me casaba contigo, tendría que dirigir dos reinos. Me he agobiado momentáneamente.

-¿Necesitas un psicólogo?-bromeó Elsa, un poco más tranquila.

-Sí.

Elsa se volvió y lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿En serio?

Jack asintió. Se echó el bastón al hombro y, con la mano derecha, acarició con suavidad la mejilla izquierda de Elsa, que se embebió del contacto e intentó no suplicar para tener más. Cerró los ojos y contuvo un supiro.

-Tal vez un psicólogo pueda explicarme esta locura de amarte.

Elsa abrió los ojos y los clavó en el azul cielo de Jack, un azul tan intenso como hermoso. Recordó la primera vez que le vio y cómo le había llamado la atención, tanto su pelo como su ojos. Recordó su primer contacto y la electricidad que había surgido entre ellos.

-No quiero discutir contigo-susurró Elsa sin poder estar un segundo más enfadada con él.

-Yo tampoco-admitió Jack en el mismo tono de voz y acercándose un poco más a Elsa, con su pelvis pegada a la de ella-. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ser un digno rey de Arendelle.

Elsa sonrió y asintió, aceptando la proposición. Jack se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con suavidad, cogiéndola por la nuca y acariciándole el pelo trenzado. Elsa cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la humedad de Jack. Entonces, un crujido alertó a la pareja, que se separó de inmediato y recorrió con la vista el salón del hielo al que daba el balcón. Jack cogió con fuerza el bastón y, posicionándose delante de Elsa, apunto al interior de la habitación. De repente, una risa con un tinte demoníaco llenó el lugar. Elsa se tapó los ojos, presa de un terror incondicional que le resultaba horrorosamente familiar. Jack, viendo cómo estaba Elsa, apretó los dientes y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó con un grito, haciéndose oír por encima de la carcajada fantasmal.

Elsa negó con la cabeza. No pudo contener una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos. Miró hacia adelante y dio un fuerte chillido. En el centro del salón, una nube negra había formado la silueta de Pitch y estaba dándole forma a las facciones del fallecido duque. Sin embargo, su "piel" era gris ceniza, sus ojos amarillos, su boca fina con los labios negro carbón, sus manos con los dedos largos y finos y su pelo negro peinado hacia atrás. Solo iba vestido con una especie de túnida negra que deslizaba hasta el suelo y no permitía ver sus pies.

-Es maravilloso ver cómo aprovechas tus poderes recuperados, Elsa-dijo entonces Pitch, dejando de reír y enseñando al hablar unos dientes caninos afilados como cuchillas.

La reina no podía hablar. Había enmudecido por el terror y el pánico. Jack no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Sorprendidos?-siguió hablando Pitch- No debería, puesto que ya se encargó ayer de avisaros mi buen amigo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-consiguió hablar Jack.

-Estaba seguro de que no creeríais las palabras de mi mensajero, así que decidí haceros una visita. Sí, estoy muerto. Pero eso no quiere decir que haya desaparecido, ¿no?-sonrió, andando por la habitación, sin tocar un trozo de suelo iluminado por el sol- Soy como una sombra. Por mucho que tú sepas que existe, no la sueles ver. Y esa es mi ventaja, rey de Arendelle-espetó Pitch, dándo cierto énfasis en las últimas palabras-. Os lo advierto: vayáis adonde vayáis, os encontraré; hagáis lo que hagáis, os veré. No importa dónde os escondáis. Estoy en todas partes. Y, en cualquier momento, las sombras taparán la luz.

Dicho esto, Pitch soltó una pequeña risa y se desvaneció de la misma forma en que había aparecido.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Una vez Pitch hubo desaparecido, Jack y Elsa se miraron. Él, con la perplejidad en sus ojos. Ella, con el miedo implantado en sus pupilas. Se quedaron así, agazapados, durante unos minutos hasta que Jack abrió la boca.

-Vámonos.

Elsa asintió. Jack la cogió de la cintura y saltó a la barandilla. Elsa se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Jack.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Jack, mirando hacia abajo.

-Mi caballo está en la parte baja de la ladera-recordó entonces Elsa, volviendo sus ojos al interior del castillo de hielo.

-De acuerdo-asintió Jack-. Bajaremos hasta ahí y haremos el resto del recorrido a caballo.

Elsa movió la cabeza una sola vez. Al segundo siguiente, Jack había invocado al viento y volaban montaña abajo al encuentro de la montura de la reina. No les costó demasiado tiempo llegar al lugar donde Elsa había dejado al caballo. La reina esperaba verlo allí como la prueba fehaciente de que la visita de Pitch no había conllevado ningún problema. Sin embargo, conforme se acercaban al prado, lo único que veían era el suelo lleno de nieve y el nacimiento del arroyo rodeado de árboles nevados. A Elsa el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¡No está!-gritó por encima del aullido del viento para que Jack se enterase.

-¿Qué?

-¡No está!-repitió Elsa- ¡Mira!

La reina señaló el árbol al que había atado las riendas. El problema era que las riendas seguían allí, pero el caballo había desaparecido. Jack y Elsa aterrizaron junto a las cuerdas abandonadas y miraron a su alrededor, buscando huellas de patas de caballo. Pero no había nada. Parecía como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire o, simplemente, jamás hubiera existido.

-No está...-volvió a decir Elsa como un mantra. Se retorció las manos y se inclinó sobre la nieve con los ojos muy abiertos- No está...

Jack no decía nada. Había dejado de buscar pruebas de su desaparición y observaba a Elsa sin saber qué hacer. Conocía su relación con su caballo. Durante muchos años, Elsa encontró en su caballo una forma de sentirse una persona normal. Era la única compañía que aceptaba, porque comprendía que su animal no la juzgaría nunca. Gracias a su montura, Elsa había sentido que su soledad disminuía un poco. Ahora que había desaparecido en el aire, Jack no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca había pensado que pudiera ocurrir esto.

-Elsa...-musitó Jack, acercándose a ella con una mano alzada.

La reina no respondió. Jack la tocó en el hombro con la mano levantada y fue como pulsar un botón. Elsa se enderezó, cuadró los hombros y miró al frente, decidida.

-Ha sido Pitch-declaró, segura de sí misma y de sus palabras-. Juro por lo más sagrado que ese engendro no volverá a tocar nada de lo que amo: ni mi reino, ni a mi hermana... Ni siquiera a mí caballo.

-Elsa...

-Jack-prosigió Elsa, ignorando la voz de su esposo-. Volvamos a Arendelle. Esto es la guerra.

El regreso de los reyes causó un gran revuelo en Arendelle. Ya se habían extendido rumores sobre un posible secuestro. Anna no había dado la voz de alarma, así que todo quedaba en una hipótesis. Así, cuando todos supieron que Jack y Elsa habían vuelto, dejaron de hacer conjeturas sobre su posible secuestro y comenzaron a hacerlas sobre su vida sexual, su matrimonio, sus peleas y demases. Anna recibió a su hermana en el vestíbulo con una expresión alegre, pero esta cambió en cuanto vio el rostro de Elsa: serio, decidido y absolutamente enfadado. Echó una ojeada a Jack y le preguntó en silencio qué ocurría. Jack frunció más aún el ceño y levantó una mano para decirle que esperara. Elsa llegó a la altura de su hermana.

-Elsa, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Anna en cuanto la tuvo enfrente.

-Reúne ahora mismo a la mesa de guerra. Pitch ha vuelto.

-¿QUÉ?-Anna abrió muchísimo los ojos y se apoyó en la barandilla de la escalera principal- No hablas en serio...

-Mírame y di que no lo estoy diciendo en serio-la retó Elsa con el corazón congelado-. Haz lo que te pido, Anna. Tenemos que movernos ya.

Elsa se hizo a un lado y caminó derecha al despacho. Tenía que pensar una forma de proteger a los suyos, incluidas las personas de Pholum. Jack la siguió, temiendo que se hubiera vuelto loca de repente.

-Pero... Elsa...

La aludida no respondió. Abrió la puerta del despacho y la cerró tras de sí, a punto de darle a Jack en las narices. El rey miró a Anna con los ojos como platos y la princesa le devolvió un encogimiento de hombros mientras andaba hacia él.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?-inquirió Anna, un poco nerviosa- ¿Por qué decís que Pitch ha vuelto?

Pitch deambulaba por la cueva que había conseguido encontrar en la cordillera más próxima a Arendelle. Su mensajero lo veía andar de un lado para otro con la boca cerrada y los labios apretados. Cuando aceptó el encargo que aquel ser le había propuesto, no pensó en que nunca llegaría a cobrar ni en que estaba sirviendo a alguien que, muy probablemente, tenía problemas mentales. Un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal cada vez que Pitch reía o le miraba. Intentaba no encogerse sobre sí mismo para no dar la impresión de estar muerto de miedo, aunque había veces en las que necesitaba bajar la cabeza. En esas ocasiones, no dejaba de repetirse "si no lo veo, no es real; si no lo veo, no es real...". Esta era una de esas veces. Luchaba contra el impulso de salir corriendo y coger la mantita que su madre le había hecho cuando era pequeño. El problema era que ya no había madre ni mantita. Ni siquiera un hogar al que volver. El estómago se le encogió al darse cuenta de aquel punto.

-¿Sabes?-decía Pitch en ese momento- Pensaba que no conseguirías tu objetivo. Pero, ¡aquí estás! Dándome razones para que confíe en ti.

Giró la cabeza a un lado y esbozó una tenebrosa sonrisa llena de afilados dientes. El mensajero siguió con la mirada el gesto de Pitch y se fijó en lo que captaba su atención. El semental que había allí atado no dejaba de protestar y dar golpes en las paredes de roca de la cueva. Sin duda, Pitch debía de haberlo robado de la casa real, puesto que una preciosa silla de montar descansaba sobre su lomo.

-Ya sé que no te he pagado tu trabajo-prosiguió Pitch, volviéndose de nuevo hacia él-, pero te aseguro que te compensaré con creces cuando obtenga lo que quiero. Hasta entonces, trabajarás para mí.

El corazón del mensajero dio un vuelco.

-Yo solo sirvo para dar mensajes, mi señor... No soy un...

-¡ME DA IGUAL!-estalló Pitch de repente- Trabajarás para mí por la cuenta que te trae. Te he dicho que te pagaré.

-El pago es lo de menos...-musitó el mensajero, sacando valor de no-sabía-dónde.

Pitch volvió a su estado de falsa calma y se acercó al hombre. Este intentó por todos los medios no echarse a gritar cuando vio aquellos brillantes ojos amarillos fijos en él, la boca abierta y esos afilados dientes tan cerca de su garganta. Tragó saliva con fuerza y se concentró en seguir respirando.

-Trabajarás para mí. Te he contratado. No hay más que hablar. Es eso o morir.

El mensajero abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pero... Yo no he hecho nada...

-Me has visto. Eso es suficiente.

El mensajero asintió, temblando, deseando que Pitch se apartara de él para dejar de sentir esa horrible sensación de mareo. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. ¿Cómo era posible que aún no le hubiese dado un infarto?

-Bien, veo que lo vas cogiendo-se contentó Pitch, alejándose un poco de su nuevo sirviente-. Ahora que los dos sabemos cuáles son nuestros papeles aquí, quiero encargarte una nueva tarea.

-¿Elsa?

Jack tocó con los nudillos la puerta de su habitación. Había caído la noche, una luz tenue iluminaba vagamente el pasillo y la puerta de la habitación real. La reina se había pasado todo el día hablando con sus consejeros y los cargos pertinentes del ejército. El propio Jack había estado en esas reuniones, aprendiendo y tomando pequeñas decisiones. Por suerte, ninguno de aquellos hombres le había lanzado una mirada de burla al ver que era su mujer la que seguía dirigiendo el reino con mano firme. Sin embargo, sí que le observaban de vez en cuando cuando Elsa ordenaba y no dejaba que nadie comentase aquella orden. En definitiva, todos sabían que algo le pasaba a la reina.

Al ver que nadie respondía, Jack posó la mano sobre el pomo. Inmediatamente, este se congeló y, con él, la mano de Jack. Jack alzó las cejas, un tanto sorprendido. Nunca le habían congelado. Aquella fue la prueba fehaciente de que Elsa estaba tras aquellas paredes. El rey se concentró y eliminó todo el hielo. La mano la seguía teniendo mojada, pero ya no era escarcha. Giró el pomo de la puerta y entró. Las paredes y el mobiliario estaban completamente congelados: la cama, los cuadros, el armario, la cómoda, la mesita, las puertas de la terraza... Todo estaba bajo una fina capa de hielo. Jack descubrió a Elsa en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de él, apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta.

-Elsa...-suspiró Jack, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, echando el pestillo y sentándose junto a su esposa- ¿Qué haces aquí, amor?

Elsa tenía la mirada fija en la nada, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Elsa...-volvió a llamarla Jack, paciente.

-Creía que habías captado el mensaje al congelarse el picaporte-murmuró Elsa, fría como el mismo hielo que la rodeaba. Jack nunca la había visto así, tan distante.

-Habría entrado por la ventana. Y lo sabes-repuso Jack, pasando por alto el tono de voz de la reina.

Elsa no respondió.

-¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho para que te comportes así conmigo?-preguntó Jack, cansándose un poco de aquella postura.

Elsa pestañeó y lo miró durante unos segundos.

-Pitch se dedica a hacer daño a las personas que quiero. Desde el principio, me enseñaron que si dejaba que sintiera cosas, mi hielo se descontrolaría. Ahora que mi poder no es el mismo, tengo que dejar de sentir porque esa sombra amenaza la vida de mi familia y de mis amigos. Si dejo de quererte, Pitch no te hará daño.

-Así que te has casado conmigo para ahora dejar de querer estar conmigo. ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

-Las cosas han cambiado, Jack. Creía que no ocurriría nada, que podríamos estar juntos sin problemas. Pero está visto y comprobado que nosotros estamos destinados a estar separados.

-Eso es una grandísima estupidez.

-No. La estupidez fue pensar que yo podría ser feliz.

Jack abrió la boca sin saber qué decir. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Él sabía que Elsa le amaba. ¿Por qué se empeñaba ahora en dejar de hacerlo? No sabía qué decir. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba desorientado. Así que, se levantó, se atusó la ropa y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Avísame cuando vuelva mi Elsa, porque esta no eres tú.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lo que él no pudo ver, fue que una lágrimas brillante se congelaba en la mejilla de Elsa.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Esa noche, Jack durmió en otra habitación. Se había percatado de las miradas inquisitivas de los sirvientes y había asumido que, por la mañana, sería la comidilla de la ciudad: los reyes, recién casados, duermen separados. Una voz burlona repetía esa frase en su cabeza. Por más que lo pensaba, menos entendía cómo habían llegado a aquella situación. Jack estaba casi seguro de que, después de darle la mitad de sus poderes a Elsa, sus inseguridades habían desaparecido bajo una capa de optimismo. Al parecer, estaba más que equivocado.

Durante lo noche, en más de una ocasión, estuvo a punto de cruzar el palacio y tumbarse junto a Elsa. No quería estar lejos de ella, sobre todo cuando sabía que la reina lo estaba pasando mal. Sin embargo, dudaba que ella le dejase dormir en la cama de matrimonio. Le había dejado claro que no le quería cerca y eso le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. No podía creerse que Elsa le apartase de su lado. ¡Y lo peor era que sabía que ella le amaba! ¿Cómo podía actuar así? Tan fría, tan distante, tan cortante..., como el viento sesgado en una mañana de invierno. Ni siquiera lo comprendía su hermana, la princesa Anna. Kristoff y ella habían intentado hacer reaccionar a Elsa, pero ella les había echado de la habitación, amenazándoles con dejarles congelados lo que restaba de día.

Viendo que le era imposible conciliar el sueño, se puso una camisa y, sin calzarse, salió al pasillo de las habitaciones de invitados. Llegó a las escaleras principales y las bajó. Miró a ambos lados. Todo estaba oscuro y quieto. No se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el crepitar de un tímido fuego en alguna chimenea. Que fuera verano en Arendelle no quería decir que por las noches no hiciera algo de frío. Se dirigió a la cocina y cogió un par de magdalenas caseras. Se sentó en la mesa de los sirvientes y empezó a mordisquear su tentempié, pensativo.

¿Cómo había vuelto Pitch? Cuando le habían visto esa mañana, Jack se había fijado en que no era del todo corpóreo. No se le veían los pies por debajo de la especie de túnica negra que llevaba. La misma arena negra que había usado antaño le rodeaba y le acariciaba, sin hacerle ningún daño. Jack recordaba perfectamente cómo el duque de Shadow había perecido bajo su propia sombra, de manera que no quedó un cuerpo que enterrar o repatriar. Nada. Y, ahora, sin venir a cuento, se alzaba de nuevo ante ellos con amenazas claras de destrucción. ¿Ante qué se estaban enfrentando realmente? ¿A un espíritu? ¿No se suponía que los espíritus no existían?

Jack alzó la mano libre y se retorció con fuerza el flequillo, enfadado.

-No tiene sentido...-murmuró.

Entonces, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró por ella una mujer mayor, con el pelo canoso suelto en pequeños rizos y los ojos marrones abiertos de par en par.

-Mi señor...-reaccionó a los cinco segundos- Si teníais hambre, solo teníais que despertarme y yo...

-Tranquila, Elie-sonrió Jack, sin que la sonrisa le llegase a los ojos-, no tengo hambre. Y no pensaba despertarte para que me hicieras de comer en caso de estar hambriento.

Elie, la cocinera, asintió, aún sin salir de su asombro al encontrarse allí a su rey.

-Siéntate, Elie. No te voy a comer-bromeó Jack, queriendo que la pobre mujer se moviera un poco.

-Sí, señor...

-No es una orden, Elie-le advirtió Jack en tono amable-, es una petición.

Elie asintió, agachó la cabeza y se dirigió al fregadero para coger una jarra con agua. Llenó un vaso y tomó asiento frente a Jack, que volvía a tener la mirada perdida. Elie, dándose cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando el joven rey, decidió hablar un poco.

-Mi señor, no tenéis que preocuparos.

Jack alzó los ojos hacia ella, interrogante.

-La reina Elsa siempre se ha abstraído del mundo cuando algo le preocupaba. Ha heredado el carácter de su padre, descanse en paz.

-Se suponía que nada nos iba a impedir estar juntos, Elie. Y ahora, mírame, rumiando una magdalena y fuera de mi propia habitación-confesó Jack, sintiéndose de pronto indefenso.

-¿Por qué creéis que no podéis estar juntos? ¿Por el duque de...?

-Ya no es duque, Elie-le recordó Jack.

-Disculpe, majestad.

Jack negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada. Yo he obrado mal.

-En absoluto, mi señor-respondió Elie, envalentonada-. Vos defendisteis Arendelle, aun no siendo su hogar. Casi disteis la vida por salvar a la reina Elsa. Vos no habéis obrado mal en ningún momento, mi señor. Y si lo que os preocupa es perder el amor de mi reina, os garantizo, mi señor, que eso no ocurrirá. Ni aunque ese endemoniado de Pitch haya vuelto de la tumba.

Jack le sonrió, reconfortado en parte y le tendió una mano. Elie, confusa, la estrechó y sintió el frescor que emanaba la piel de su rey.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Elie.

-No tenéis que dármelas, majestad. Si necesitáis ayuda, los sirvientes estamos para algo más que para limpiar y cocinar-dijo Elie sin un atisbo de rencor o frustación-. Tal vez no tengamos las respuestas para todo, pero tuvimos una educación muy diferente a la vuestra, mi señor. Quizás conozcamos cosas que vos no.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, Elie-asintió Jack, conforme. En ese instante, una idea absurda cruzó su cabeza-. Tengo una pregunta.

-Dígame.

-¿Qué sabes de los espíritus?

Elie, sorprendida, soltó la mano de Jack y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

-¿Espíritus? ¿No es ese un tema un poco siniestro para un rey tan joven?

Jack esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No soy yo quien me preocupa. Me refiero a... ¿Los espíritus pueden materializarse? ¿Podemos verlos?

-Solo si créeis en ellos, majestad. Por eso dudo que Pitch haya vuelto de no sea. Un espíritu maligno no podrá haceros daño si no créeis en él.

-¿Y si resulta que ese espíritu sí que puede?

-Entonces es que posee un poder mucho mayor del que cualquier espíritu tiene alcance.

Jack se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño. Paseó los ojos, nervioso, por las vetas de la madera que formaba parte de la mesa. Elie vio el brusco cambio de humor en el rey y no supo qué decirle.

-Mi señor-dijo entonces Elie, un poco tímida-. Si Pitch ha vuelto en forma de espíritu y vos y la reina le habéis visto...

-Significa que creemos en él-adivinó Jack.

Elie asintió suavemente.

-Así es, mi señor. Y, en ese caso, su poder es mayor que si no creyérais en él.

-Entiendo... Pitch se alimenta del miedo...

-Es imposible no tener miedo de algo que os amenaza, mi señor...-se lamentó Elie, moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Jack la miró y sonrió levemente. Se levantó del asiento, sobresaltando momentáneamente a Elie. Rodeó la mesa y se agachó para quedar a su altura. La anciana cocinera jamás había visto a su rey tan cerca y sintió respeto y un poco de miedo.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Elie-Jack pasó una mano por el brazo izquierdo de la cocinera, que se estremeció por la sorpresa-. En mi opinión, llevas demasiado tiempo trabajando aquí. Debes de estar cansada de cargar con tantos trastos.

-En absoluto, mi señor. Es un gran placer para mí cocinar para vos y la reina Elsa.

Jack se enderezó y asintió.

-En cuanto tengas algún problema de salud, dímelo inmediatamente y contrataré a alguien para que te remplace y puedas descansar por fin.

-Mi señor...-pero Elie calló al ver que Jack le daba la espalda e iba hacia la puerta.

En el último momento, Jack se volvió y miró a Elie.

-Y eso, Elie, sí que es una orden.

No le dio tiempo a la cocinera para que respondiese. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y desapareció tras ella, dejando a una Elie anonadada y satisfecha consigo misma. Estaba claro que su nuevo rey iba a dar que hablar... Y no precisamente para mal.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Elsa se despertó sobresaltada, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos azules abiertos al máximo, esperando ver alguna sombra sobre ella. Tanteó con la mano izquierda a su lado, pero no halló lo que buscaba. Poco a poco fue relajando la respiración, pero el malestar no desaparecía. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar la vista a la oscuridad y fijó sus ojos en el lado desierto de la cama de matrimonio.

Habían pasado diez días desde que echara a Jack de su habitación. Una parte de ella se arrepentía, no había dejado de tener pesadillas desde entonces y se sentía más sola que nunca. Ver a Jack por los pasillos, saludarse con toda la educación que era capaz de tener y mantener la compostura mientras su corazón se partía en mil pedazos cada día era agotador, aunque no lo suficiente como para dormir profundamente por las noches. Por otra parte, su cabeza le decía que era lo correcto. Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que, tarde o temprano, Jack dejaría de tener influencia sobre ella y ella dejaría de suspirar por su sonrisa, ansiar su tacto y morirse de celos cuando otra mujer le sonreía. Era consciente de que, al ser rey y, además, al tener problemas con su esposa, muchas mujeres estaban ansiosas por tener un momento de coquetería con Jack. Le enfermaba pensar que otra pudiera disfrutar de lo que ella había disfrutado durante tanto tiempo.

Tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Jack hubiese decidido obviar su presencia. El joven rey se las arreglaba para aparecer cuando ella se iba y para encargarse de los asuntos que requerían su presencia sin que tuviera que verla más de lo necesario. Aquello hacía pensar a Elsa que, tal vez, su aislamiento estaba dando fruto y que Jack ya no la veía como había hecho antaño. Eso la ponía triste y furiosa al mismo tiempo. Se pasaba los días confusa, llorando por las noches y gritando a cualquiera que le llevase la contraria por las mañanas. Era agotador. Tal era su ritmo de vida que la propia princesa Anna había intentado calmarla por medio de brebajes ocultos en su almuerzo y su desayuno, todos con el objetivo de hacerla dormir o de tranquilizarla lo suficiente para poder razonar con ella.

Al pensar en que nadie podía soplarle sin que ella le hiciese temblar provocó que un pensamiento fugaz se le pasara por la cabeza: se estaba volviendo loca. Y, cuanto más loca se volvía, más ansiaba a Jack.

Nerviosa, echó a un lado la ropa de la cama y se puso en pie. Sintió el frío del suelo bajo ella y caminó hasta el balcón. Los recuerdos de su noche de bodas acudieron a ella de inmediato, pero Elsa los desechó tan rápido como pudo. Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior. Soplaba un viento gélido, a pesar de ser verano. El otoño se acercaba y la temperatura comenzaba a caer en picado cuando el sol empezaba a esconderse entre las montañas. Sin embargo, a Elsa no le molestaba el frío. Nunca lo había hecho. Miró arriba, buscando la luna. Pero no la encontró. Solo halló miles de estrellas desperdigadas en un manto negro. Pequeños ojos que la observaban. Elsa sentía que se estaban riendo de ella y de su situación.

En ese instante, un susurro a su espalda captó toda su atención. Se volvió con rapidez y escudriñó la oscuridad de su habitación. Entonces, aparecieron unos aterradores ojos amarillos junto a la puerta de su habitación. Elsa ahogó un grito e intentó controlar el pánico que se apoderaba de ella. Una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos y afilados acompañó aquella mirada depredadora. Cuando por fin la tenue claridad del exterior bañó el rostro del intruso, Elsa se mordió el labio. Estaba completamente paralizada por el miedo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Pitch, señalando con una mano gris la terraza- Hace frío, deberías entrar.

Elsa negó con la cabeza.

-¿No? Bueno, como prefieras. Estoy seguro de que estás acostumbrada al frío.

Elsa miró cómo Pitch se acomodaba a su lado, con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en la balaustrada, contemplándola con diversión.

-Veo que vas muy ligera de ropa-comentó, echándole un vistazo de arriba abajo.

Elsa se encogió sobre sí misma y trató de tapar con los brazos aquellas partes sospechosas de ser vistas.

-No te preocupes, Elsa. Ya he visto en las sombras cómo eres. Blanca como la nieve, fría como el hielo... Y oscura como la mismísima noche. Como yo.

-No-dijo entonces Elsa, sacando voz de no-se-sabía-dónde.

-¿No?

-Yo no soy como tú. Tú eres... eres un monstruo.

Pitch rió, negando con la cabeza y acercándose más a Elsa, que quedó acorralada entre la pared y el balcón.

-No tienes idea de lo que soy, ¿verdad?-respondió Pitch- Soy más de lo que puedas imaginar. Tengo poderes que no tenía estando vivo. Poderes que no te imaginarías. Pero de los que puedes llegar a disfrutar, si lo deseas.

-¿Qué...?-Elsa no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo una alianza?

-Sabes que estoy muerto, ¿verdad?

Elsa no dijo nada.

-Responde-exigió Pitch con voz dura.

-Sí...

-Bien. Debes entender que no te contaré nada más. Alguien me ha puesto aquí y ha sido para que pueda hacer lo que no me dejáisteis hacer tu Jack y tú hace un año.

-No le harás nada a Arendelle...-amenazó Elsa a duras penas- No le harás nada a mi hermana, a Kristoff o a Jack.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? ¿Tienes alguna mínima garantía de que eso no pase?-dijo Pitch, inclinándose sobre ella con los dientes apretados por la rabia.

Elsa negó con la cabeza y bajó los ojos. No quería seguir viendo aquel rostro de pesadilla delante de ella. Sin embargo, Pitch pegó su dedo índice a la barbilla y le hizo alzar la cabeza.

-Mírame, Elsa. ¡Mírame!

Con la sensación de que si lo hacía le daría un infarto, abrió lentamente los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a contemplar.

-Eso está mejor-felicitó Pitch, calmando su voz, pero sin dejar de clavar su dedo en la piel de Elsa-. Bien. Si tantas ganas tienes de que no destruya esto, supongo que serás lo bastante lista como para aceptar lo que te propongo.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Elsa con un hilo de voz, rogando por no ponerse a llorar delante de Pitch.

-Te ofrezco mi protección a Arendelle a cambio de tus servicios. Estarás a mi servicio de todas las maneras posibles, me obedecerás siempre, harás siempre lo que te ordene. Y no pondrás oposición. Si quiero tomarte en mi cama, lo haré. Si quiero que me sirvas desnuda, lo harás. Y si quiero que mates a una niña indefensa, la matarás. ¿Queda claro?

A Elsa le entraron náuseas. ¿Cómo podía cualquier tipo de magia darle a Pitch una nueva oportunidad de hacerle la vida imposible? ¿De dónde había sacado su espíritu la fuerza para volver de entre los muertos? Y, lo más importante, ¿cómo era que no había vomitado ya sobre su túnica negra?

-¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas el trato, preciosa Elsa?

-Si lo acepto-tragó saliva, sacando valor para pronunciar sus palabras-, ¿prometes no dañar en ningún momento a mis seres queridos y mi reino?

Pitch sonrió. Alzó la mano derecha y, con el meñique, se trazó una cruz invisible sobre el corazón.

-Te lo juro.

Elsa inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Una lágrima se escapó de uno de ellos.

-Acepto-musitó, sin apenas fuerzas.

-Perfecto. Vete a dormir entonces, preciosa Elsa. A partir de mañana, serás toda mía.

Elsa sollozó, sintiendo que Pitch se alejaba de ella. Abrió los ojos y contempló cómo se iba fundiendo con las sombras de tu habitación.

-Recibirás pronto noticias mías, preciosa. Por el momento, disfruta de la compañía de los que amas.

Y, sin más, su túnica desapareció, su sonrisa se esfumó en la oscuridad y sus ojos le hicieron un guiño antes de esfumarse en el aire.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La mañana siguiente a la visita de Pitch, el palacio de Arendelle recibió la visita del príncipe Hiccup, del reino vikingo asentado en Isla Mema. Cuando Elsa vio cómo Hiccup bajaba de su particular montura, sintió un álito de esperanza en su corazón. Había decidido no contarle a su hermana Anna absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido aquella noche, como todo lo demás. Sin embargo, esperaba con toda su alma que Hiccup la guiara ante aquella situación.

Hiccup avanzó con seguridad, dejando atrás a su hermoso dragón negro, con los ojos fijos en Elsa y sonrisa sincera cruzando su rostro. Por motivos desconocidos, el príncipe Hiccup no había podido asistir a la boda de Elsa y Jack días atrás, pero había prometido pasarse por el reino de arendelle en cuanto le fuera posible. En ese momento, terminaba de cubrir la distancia que lo separaba de Elsa.

-Mi señora-saludó Hiccup, inclinándose levemente ante ella.

-Déjate de formalismos, Hiccup. Te conozco desde que eras un crío que soñaba con matar dragones-bromeó Elsa, señalando con los ojos a Desdentao.

El dragón alzó la cabeza y la giró a un lado, con las alas totalmente plegadas sobre su magnífico lomo. Hiccup rió y asintió.

-Cómo cambian las cosas, ¿no te parece?

A Elsa se le borró la sonrisa del rostro y entrelazó los dedos, clavándose las uñas en las palmas.

-Sí-coincidió la reina con un tono triste en la voz.

Hiccup se dio cuenta de inmediato de que algo muy grave ocurría allí, por lo que avanzó un paso más y susurró:

-Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Elsa le miró con sus enormes ojos azules desamparados, pidiendo auxilio en silencio.

-Tal tú puedas ayudarme-murmuró Elsa, mirando a todos lados, nerviosa.

Hiccup asintió con un movimiento seco de la cabeza. Se giró y pidió a los criados de las caballerizas que se encargaran de Desdentao. Indicó con un par de palabras lo que su dragón comía y puso una mano sobre las de Elsa.

-Vamos adentro y me contáis.

-Sí.

Hiccup y Elsa avanzaron a través del patio, pasando junto a las hermosas fuentes de las que manaba agua a borbotones. Entraron en el palacio sin percatarse de una sombra de ojos azules que los observaba, celoso.

Jack se alejó de la ventana de su habitación provisional en cuanto perdió de vista al invitado y a su esposa. Trató conciencudamente no congelar nada, pero su poder se le había escapado de las manos y había congelado por completo el suelo, las paredes y el techo de la habitación. En ese instante, Elie, la cocinera, entró sin avisar.

-Majestad, la reina Elsa...

-Ya lo sé-espetó Jack de malas maneras-. Dile que enseguida bajo.

Elie, pasando por alto el enfado de su rey, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Sabía que Jack controlaba el hielo, al igual que su reina, pero seguía sin hacerse a la idea.

-¿Os encontráis bien, majestad?-preguntó Elie desde la puerta.

Jack suspiró, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose más mayor de lo que era y tremendamente cansado. Elie cerró la puerta tras ellay avanzó hasta posicionarse junto a Jack, un paso por detras él.

-La estoy perdiendo, Elie-confesó Jack sus temores-. He intentado por todos los medios que se enfurezca al verme feliz, que piense que no la amo tanto que hasta me duele. Parece que no ha dado resultado nada de lo que he hecho. Y ahora llega ese tipo y...

-Mi señor-intervino Elie, interrumpiendo a su rey; sabía que no la castigaría por ello si lo que le iba a decir era realmente necesario-, la reina sabía que el príncipe Hiccup de Isla Mema vendría unos días después de vuestro enlace. Son amigos de la infancia, a pesar de vivir tan lejos el uno del otro. Puedo aseguraros que los intereses del príncipe Hiccup son meramente de negocios y amistad.

-¿Isla Mema?-preguntó Jack, alzando la cabeza al oír el nombre- Me suena ese nombre...

-Es uno de los reinos con los que comerciamos, majestad-aclaró Elie.

-Sí, ya sabía yo que andaba por ahí...-miró a Elie- ¿Y dices que no quiere quitarme a Elsa?

-Oh, no, mi señor-sonrió Elie-. El príncipe Hiccup tiene una prometida. Al menos, eso es lo último que sabemos sobre él.

-¿Cuánto hace que las criadas y tú estáis metidas en todos los cotilleos?-rió Jack, asombrado por la información de la que disponía Elie.

-Más del que podáis imaginar, mi señor-asintió Elie, contenta de ver a su rey sonreír de verdad, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Jack se dio cuenta del gesto que estaba haciendo y, enseguida, borró la sonrisa. Miró con intensidad a Elie. Ella había sido su amiga y confidente, fuera aparte de ser la cocinera real. Con ella había descubierto de qué se alimentaba el espíritu de Pitch y, desde entonces, se había pasado las noches y los momentos libres para investigar sobre aquel tipo de magia. Sin embargo, a pesar de la vasta extensión de libros que poseía la biblioteca de Arendelle, no había dado con el resultado. Aquella noche había pensado en ir a pedir consejo al Gran Pabi y a la huésted de trolls que vivían en el bosque, pero decidió que prefería seguir buscando por su cuenta y agotar todas las fuentes existentes.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Elie-Jack puso una mano sobre el hombro de la anciana cocinera-. Me ayudas mucho.

-Estamos para eso, mi señor-repuso Elie, agradecida-. Si no necesitáis nada más, me retiraré a las cocinas. Hay mucho que preparar.

Jack asintió y se separó de la mujer.

-Y yo debería ir tirando al comedor, ¿no?-dijo a su vez Jack, resignado y abatido.

-Sí... Pero, majestad...

-¿Sí?

-Deberíais descongelar todo esto-señaló Elie con una mano toda la habitación- para que las criadas no se lleven un susto de esos que hacen historia.

Jack rió. Cogió su bastón, que descansaba junto a la cama y, con un golpe suave en el suelo, la escarcha se fue retirando poco a poco y se condensó en la madera del cayado. Elie asintió, satisfecha y salió de la habitación. Jack la siguió pocos minutos después, con la ropa renovada y oliendo a hierbabuena. A pesar de que Elie le había asegurado y repetido que Hiccup no tenía segundas intenciones para con su mujer, aquello era una guerra masculina no declarada. Si Elsa le contaba al príncipe que estaban separados, podría cambiar su posición, abandonar a su prometida y luchar por el corazón de Elsa. Tenía que poner límites y había que ponerlos ya.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien-decía Hiccup con una manzana en la mano, inclinado hacia Elsa y susurrando lo más bajo que podía-. ¿Me estás diciendo que el lumbreras ese... Pitch... ha vuelto de entre los muertos, con un nuevo poder y que tú has aceptado servirle a cambio de que no le haga daño a Jack?

-A Jack, a mi hermana, a Kristoff y a mi pueblo.

-¿Y a mí no me has metido en el saco?-bromeó Hiccup.

-¡Hiccup!-le regañó Elsa, con el corazón en un puño.

Había ordenado que el comedor estuviera completamente iluminado. No quería ver un solo resquicio de sombras. Quería que le dolieran los ojos de tanta claridad. Los muebles que no servían y las sillas que no se iban a utilizar en ese momento debían desaparecer durante la comida.

-¿Seguro que no te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo así?-Hiccup alzó una mano y la puso sobre la frente de Elsa.

A diferencia de la de ella, la piel del príncipe era cálida y áspera. Notaba perfectamente la diferencia con el tacto de Jack, suave y frío. Maravillosamente frío. En ese instante, la puerta del comedor se abrió y apareció Jack, vestido con uno de los trajes de gala, el pelo despeinado y los ojos azules, impactantes, destellando de ira. Esperaba encontrarse con una conversación normal y corriente entre un huésped y su invitado, pero ver cómo el príncipe extranjero acariciaba el rostro de Elsa le había crispado los nervios al instante. Respiró hondo varias veces, con las manos en puños, tratando de no volcar su rabia en su poder. Por su parte, Hiccup retiró inmediatamente la mano de la cara de Elsa, que se había puesto colorada y había bajado los ojos al suelo.

-Jack-murmuró Elsa, cohibida-, él es Hiccup, príncipe de las lejanas tierras de Isla Mema. Hiccup, él es Jack... Mi esposo.

-Esposo, marido, rey, como queráis llamarme-alzó la voz Jack, destilando celos.

Hiccup se levantó y se inclinó levemente sin apartar sus ojos verdes de la blancura nívea de Jack.

-Es un placer conoceros, majestad-contestó a su vez Hiccup.

-Siéntate, por favor-le animó Jack, aún con ese tono sarcástico.

Hiccup hizo lo propio, al tiempo que Elsa y Jack tomaban asiento en sus respectas sillas. En los segundos en los que se movieron el uno al lado del otro, Jack se aseguró de rozar levemente a Elsa. La agarró con suavidad de la cintura, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, dejando caer su aliento sobre su cuello para asegurarse de que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Una punzada de placer recorrió el vientre de Elsa ante el contacto, pero se regañó a sí misma por permitirse ese momento de placer. Una vez Elsa se hubo sentado, Jack la imitó, dejando caer su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de su esposa, en señal de posesión.

Hiccup alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Elsa le había dicho que estaban separados por el tema de Pitch, así que no esperaba ningún tipo de gesto cariñoso. Sin embargo, aquello era más que cariño. Era deseo, posesión y firmeza. Hiccup estaba seguro de que Jack se maldecía todas las noches por no dormir junto a Elsa. Y aquella condescendencia al tratarle le hizo entender que estaba total y absolutamente celoso. «No pensará que quiero quitarle a Elsa... ¿O sí? Oh, dioses, esto va a ser divertido...».


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Elie había preparado unos manjares dignos de la realeza. Carne asada con guarnición de patatas panaderas y verduras ahumadas, ensalada tropical y, de postre, tarta de tres chocolates aderezada con fresas y nata. Durante la comida, Elsa estuvo callada. Es más, estaba tan callada que Hiccup temió que se hubiera quedado muda del asombro y el desconcierto.

-Bueno, Hiccup-dijo Jack al finalizar el postre-, espero que hayas disfrutado de la comida.

-Mis felicitaciones y agradecimientos al cocinera, sin duda.

-Cocinera-corrigió Jack con retintín-. Se llama Elie. Es una amable señora que ha rechazado la proposición de jubilarse y vivir como una reina el resto de sus días.

-Tenéis suerte, entonces.

-Por supuesto-coincidió Jack-. Tengo todo lo que cualquier hombre podría soñar. Una casa enorme, comida de lujo y una esposa tan hermosa que hasta la luna siente envidia de ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Jack observó con orgullo que sus palabras habían calado en el corazón de Elsa. La reina se sonrojaba por momentos.

-Así es-afirmó Hiccup-. Tenéis una esposa encantadora, una gran amiga. Una mujer valiente e inteligente. Espero que sepáis valorarlo.

-Valoro su inteligencia, su testarudez, su valentía y su poco sentido del humor-sonrió Jack, sarcástico-. A pesar de esto último, me siento afortunado de que me ame tanto como yo a ella. Nunca me han faltado ofertas, pero ella se negó desde el primer momento a estar conmigo. Eso me pudo y luché por su corazón. Y ahora, aquí estoy, a su lado en la mesa de su casa.

Hiccup parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Qué era aquella exhibición de propiedades?

-Habláis de ella como si fuera un objeto, mi señor. Y no creo estar de acuerdo con esa postura, si me permitís el atrevimiento-contestó Hiccup, un tanto molesto por que Elsa no dijera nada para defenderse. ¿Siempre era el rey de Arendelle así con ella?

-En absoluto-negó Jack, sintiendo que había metido un poco la pata con tanto orgullo-. Es la mujer a la que amo. Y si ella dejara de amarme, ten por cierto que haré lo posible por reconquistarla. Mi vida no es nada sin ella y creo que lo sabe bastante bien.

-Ya veo...-Hiccup soltó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó de la silla- Sé que esto es una falta de respeto, pero estoy cansado y precisaría acomodo y un lugar para dormir. Mi señora Elsa, mi señor Jack-se inclinó para cada uno de los presentes-. Muchísimas gracias por este recibiento. Os veré en la cena, majestades.

-Muy bien-aceptó Jack, viendo cómo Hiccup asentía y se marchaba con paso firme.

Una vez se cerró la puerta tras el príncipe, Jack se giró hacia Elsa, esperando verla de la misma forma que había estado durante la comida. Fue por eso por lo que se sorprendió al ver que ella le miraba con furia, una más que palpable furia. Sus ojos, normalmente plácidos, estaban cargados de enfado y parecían a punto de hervir. Lo que Jack había imaginado que era sonrojo por sus palabras, era en realidad rabia contenida. Se había estado conteniendo durante aquel rato.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué concurso de meadas era esto?-inquirió Elsa, levantándose y encarando a Jack, claramente desconcertado.

-¿Concurso de meadas? No sabía que hablaras así.

-Hablo como me da la real gana, Jack. Venga, empieza diciéndome a qué ha venido eso de "tengo todo lo que un hombre querría". ¿Soy para ti una posesión más? ¿Un lujo extra del que puedes disfrutar? ¿Te casaste conmigo porque realmente me querías o simplemente por tener una "mujer hermosa" a tu lado? No sé por qué te has puesto así con Hiccup ni por qué te has mostrado tan posesivo, tocándome y besándome, provocándome. Pero que sea la última vez que te atreves a ponerme una mano encima, Jack.

El rey, boquiabierto, vio cómo Elsa se alejaba de la mesa y emprendía su camino hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, Jack congeló el suelo y se deslizó por él para llegar a tiempo. Consiguió alcanzar a Elsa justo cuando ella alzaba la mano para coger el picaporte.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién era la que coqueteaba con él? ¿Qué hacías dejándole que te cogiera las manos? ¿O que te tocara la cara? ¿De qué hablábais tan juntitos? ¿Eh? Tenía entendido que este tipo no quería tener nada secundario contigo, que estaba prometido y que no le interesabas más que como amiga y socia.

-¡Y así es, pedazo de cretino!-gritó Elsa, fuera de sus casillas- Se ha casado con Astrid, que se ha quedado en Isla Mema para dirigir el reino mientras él está fuera. Es amigo mío desde que éramos unos bebés. He visto cómo aprendía a andar y a decir sus primeras palabras. Por Dios-Elsa se llevó una mano a la frente, apartándose el flequillo-, ¿de verdad creías que Hiccup quiere acostarse conmigo? ¿O, simplemente, usurpar tu puesto como rey?

Jack no respondió. Técnicamente, era eso precisamente lo que había pensado.

-Deberías cerciorarte de lo que quieren las personas antes de hacer juicios sin sentido.

-¿Y qué quieres tú, Elsa?-preguntó Jack, viendo por ahí una vía de escape a toda su frustación, sus dudas y sus temores- Me aseguras que no quieres saber nada de mí pero aclaras que sigo siendo tu esposo. Me echas en cara que debería conocer mejor a las personas, que debería saber qué intenciones tienen antes de hacer juicios de valor. ¿Qué quieres tú entonces, Elsa? Dime qué quieres. Porque llevo días alejado de ti, sin apenas hablarte, sin poder contarte que me siento como si me tuvieran encerrado en una agujero bajo el suelo sin poder ver la luz, sin tomar un sorbo de agua y sin poder degustar un poco de comida.

» Estoy ansioso de tu contacto, estoy enfadado porque no me quieres a tu lado ¡y no se por qué! No me has dado ninguna explicación en condiciones, ¿y encima esperas que le dé la bienvenida a cualquiera que pueda alejarte de mí? Creo que no me has escuchado cuando he dicho que eres todo para mí, que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido. Eso no era un concurso de meadas, Elsa. Era demostrarte que yo sigo enamorado de ti y que busco la manera para recuperarte.

Ambos se miraban, con los ojos echando chispitas. Elsa había relajado la tensión en los hombros, pero aún seguía alerta. Seguía enfadada con Jack por lo que había hecho, pero saber que él todavía tenía esperanzas de que todo volviera a ser como era antes: solo ella y él. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Mantener vivo el errado pensamiento de Jack de que ella ya no le amaba? ¿Pedirle a Hiccup que conqueteara con ella como había parecido que hacía a ojos de alguien que no conocía su historia juntos? Tal vez eso mantuviera a Jack alejado aún más tiempo. Sin embargo, no se veía capaz de seguir haciéndole daño. Por cada día que pasaba sin él, ella se quedaba con un día menos de vida. O, al menos, así lo sentía en su corazón.

-Jack, yo...

El rey no esperó a que ella terminase de hablar. Se acercó a ella, le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y posó sus labios sobre los de Elsa. Al principio, suave y delicado. Luego, al notar que ella cogía aire, le abrió la boca por completo e introdujo su lengua en su boca. La saboreó como si fuera la primera vez. Elsa sintió que su fortaleza se desvanecía y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, por ese amor tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho. Sabía que estaba mal, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Alzó los brazos y los enrolló alrededor del cuello de Jack, que aceptó el gesto de buena gana y empujó a Elsa hacia atrás hasta que topó con la mesa del comedor. Jack alzó a Elsa y la posó sobre la mesa. La reina emitió un gemido cuando los labios de Jack abandonaron los suyos y se deslizaron con ardor por su mandíbula y su cuello. Mordió con ganas la piel de Elsa, deseando que ella no lo alejase en ese instante. Elsa bajó las manos por el pecho de Jack y las dirigió al cinturón del pantalón. Jack, sorprendido por aquel arranque, abrió los ojos y la miró, maravillado.

-Elsa...

-Shh...-ella levantó un dedo y lo puso sobre su boca.

-Elsa, estamos en el comedor...

-Pues llévame a la cama-rogó ella sin ningún tipo de pudor ni de remordimiento.

No hizo falta que lo pidiera dos veces. Jack se apartó a regañadientes de Elsa, se puso bien la ropa y, pasando los brazos por debajo de las piernas de Elsa y tras su espalda, la alzó en volandas. Abrió la puerta del comedor con una fuerte patada y subió las escaleras, resollando. Se dirigió a la habitación de matrimonio. Elsa abrió la puerta con la mano antes de que Jack volviera a hacer uso de sus piernas. Jack cerró con un suave golpe de talón y la llevó a la cama. La posó allí y se tumbó encima de ella. La miró, como si fuera un sueño y temiera despertar.

-Te amo-murmuró Jack.

Elsa cerró los ojos, como si le dolieran las palabras.

-Yo también te amo, Jack-dijo Elsa finalmente, abriendo de nuevo los ojos y sonriéndole.

Jack sonrió y suspiro, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Elsa le acarició el cabello, recogiendo con sus dedos mechones de pelo blanco brillante. Su corazón latía apresuradamente y notaba la erección de Jack en su vientre pidiendo permiso para proceder.

-Jack-le llamó Elsa; el aludido alzó la cabeza y casi se desmayó cuando le oyó decir-:. Jack, hazme tuya.

El rey reaccionó con unos segundos de retraso, procesando la petición y enviando a su sistema nervioso impulsos eléctricos para que se moviera. Y, así, después de diez días de confinamiento, de dudas, de miedo, de desengaños y de celos, le hizo el amor como sabía que a ella le gustaba. Lento, suave y delicioso, disfrutando de cada empellón y de cada gemido. Disfrutando, simplemente, de su Elsa.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Jack descansaba con un brazo por debajo de la cabeza y el otro bajo la de Elsa, que se había acurrucado junto a su pecho para sentir su frescura. Jack no pensaba. Estaba en shock. ¿Cómo había conseguido volver a tocar a Elsa sin que ella le rechazase? En realidad, poco importaba. Estaba disfrutando de tenerla pegada a él y no iba a dejar que nada empañase ese momento.

-Jack-murmuró Elsa con la boca pegada a su pecho.

Él la miró, con el flequillo revuelto sobre sus ojos. Bajó el brazo en el que reposaba la cabeza y lo dejó caer sobre el vientre.

-¿Qué pasa?

Elsa enrojeció y bajó la mirada.

-Te he echado de menos, Jack.

Jack suspiró. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aire. Relajó los hombros y estrechó a Elsa contra sí.

-Y yo a ti, Elsa.

La besó en la coronilla y cerró los ojos.

-Pero esto no debería haber ocurrido-continuó diciendo Elsa.

Jack abrió los ojos y se separó un poco de Elsa para verla mejor. Con la mano libre, cogió la barbilla de Elsa y la obligó a alzar la cabeza para encararle. Elsa intentó por todos los medios no mirarle a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía no sería capaz de pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No puedo...-tragó saliva Elsa, sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta- Jack, no podemos estar así.

-¿Estoy casado contigo y no puedo descansar junto a mi mujer?-alzó las cejas Jack, sin tragarse una sola palabra que decía la reina- Quiero que me digas ahora mismo qué pasa. Me has dicho que me amas, que me has echado de menos. Y de repente saltas con que no deberíamos haber hecho esto. Creo que me merezco una explicación, ¿no te parece?

Elsa bajó un poco la cabeza y besó la mano de Jack. El rey se sorprendió por aquel gesto. Después de tantos días sin una sola muestra de cariño, ver aquella acción tan sencilla le provocaba escalofríos de la emoción. Sin embargo, Elsa tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Por supuesto que disfrutaba de tener a Jack con ella, no quería separarse de él. Pero entonces, el recuerdo de su conversación con Pitch la noche anterior volvió a su cabeza. No podía hacerle aquello a Jack. Lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que, si le contaba ese episodio, la mantendría encerrada con él y buscaría una forma de liberarla. Y, a pesar de eso, sabía que lo que hiciera Jack sería insuficiente. Había dado su palabra como reina y debía cumplirla.

-Jack-exhaló aire Elsa-, no todo es tan fácil. Para mí no es fácil mantenerme alejada de ti. Pero te prometo que, si lo hago, es porque no quiero que te pase nada. Lo hago para protegerte.

-¿Y no te has parado a pensar que no me has pedido mi opinión al respecto? Se supone que una relación es cosa de dos, pero tú me has obviado y has tomado las riendas tú sola-contestó Jack mirando al techo, sintiéndose dolido e impotente.

-Ya lo sé, Jack. Y lo siento, de verdad. Pero te aseguro que...

-Me da igual, Elsa. ¿No lo ves?-Jack se quitó a Elsa de encima y se giró sobre un costado para quedar de cara a ella- Estás siendo una egoísta.

-¿Por querer mantenerte vivo?-inquirió Elsa, anonadada.

-No, por querer mantenerme vivo sin mi opinión. Es mi vida, tal vez debería tener algo que decir, ¿no? Imagina que soy yo quien decide por ti. Que ordeno que permanezcas en el palacio todo el rato, encerrada en la habitación-le cogió las manos y se las llevó a los labios-. He decidido que no quiero perderte, Elsa. No es justo que me dejes atrás y lo sabes.

-Tampoco es justo que me lo pongas todo tan difícil...-gimió Elsa, soltando las manos de Jack y enterrando en ellas el rostro.

Jack suspiró y pegó su frente a la de ella, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué no quieres contar conmigo como lo hiciste hace tiempo?

Elsa gimió bajo sus manos, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a partirse en miles de millones de pedazos.

-Esta vez tengo que hacer esto sola.

-¿Y pretendes que me quede sentando viéndolo?

-Me decepcionarías si no luchases.

Jack, empezando a impacientarse porque no conseguía hacerla cambiar de opinión, le quitó las manos de la cara y la besó. Fue un beso suave, lleno de tristeza, soledad y nostalgia.

-No esperes que esto quede así, Elsa-susurró cuando se separó de ella.

Sin decir una palabra más, se levantó de la cama y se vistió con rapidez. Elsa se arrebujó entre las sábanas, luchando contra el deseo de pedirle que se quedara. Una vez tuvo todas sus prendas puestas, se echó el flequillo hacia atrás con la mano, desordenándolo aún más y la miró.

-A partir de hoy, dormiré aquí-decretó con voz firme-. Tú no te irás de esta habitación. Y vas a dejar de rehuirme. Se acabó eso del drama real. Estoy harto.

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta de la habitación y, tras salir, la cerró, dejando a Elsa sorprendida por aquel arranque y preocupada porque no sabía cómo haría lo que le pidiera Pitch sin tener a Jack pegado a su espalda.

Jack encontró a Hiccup remoloneando en el jardín trasero del palacio. Había decidido que, después de aquella discusión con Elsa, necesitaba aclararse un poco los pensamientos y verlo todo con un poco de perspectiva. Por desgracia, encontrarse con Hiccup no iba a ayudar a despejar su mente. Hiccup notó los ojos de hielo de Jack pegados a su espalda, por lo que se volvió y sonrió, amistoso, rogando por lo bajo que no se echase a su cuello.

-Buenas tardes, maj...-comenzó Hiccup.

-Cállate. Ni me mires-le espetó Jack pasando por su lado y torciendo a la izquierda para internarse en una serie de complejos pasadizos hechos de grandes matorrales, como si fuera un laberinto en miniatura.

Hiccup se mordió la lengua para no soltarle alguna bordería y lo siguió. Pero cuando llegó al lugar por el que había ido Jack, el joven rey de Arendelle ya había desaparecido.

-¿Qué...?-se preguntó, mirando a todas partes.

Entonces, la cabeza de Jack asomó por el otro extremo del callejón.

-¿Estás siguiendome?-inquirió Jack, alzando una ceja con actitud furibunda.

Hiccup respiró hondo y se encogió de hombros.

-Me gustaría hablar con vos.

Aquello sorprendió a Jack.

-¿De qué?

-De la reina Elsa-respondió Hiccup, preparándose para cualquier reacción de Jack... Menos para la que tuvo lugar.

El rey gruñó y se internó por el camino de hierbas y matorrales, que sobresalían varios metros por encima de sus cabezas.

-No pienso hablar contigo de ella.

Hiccup dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y se puso en marcha, rastreando las pisadas de Jack y siguiéndole por los senderos, tratando de encontrarle la lógica a aquel laberinto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no te interesa, ni ella ni nada que tenga que ver con ella.

-Lo cierto es que sí que me interesa, rey Jack.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió la voz de Jack por encima de los matorrales.

Hiccup torció varias veces a la contra de los caminos por donde oía la voz del rey, queriendo dar así un rodeo. No sabía si resultaría, solo se dejaba llevar por su instintito, igual que con Desdentao.

-Quiero decir que la conozco mejor de lo que os gustaría, majestad.

-¿Por qué?

-Sé de ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Eso no significa que la conozcas a fondo.

-Oh, pero lo sé todo, majestad. Conozco incluso su poder con el hielo.

-Eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo-contestó Jack, fanfarrón.

-Yo lo sé desde antes de que lo supiesen los demás, incluido vos.

-¿Por qué será que no me creo ni una sola palabra de lo que me dices?

La voz de Jack se fue acercando hasta Hiccup hasta que, sin darse cuenta, dio de bruces contra él, cayendo al suelo. El joven rey miró hacia arriba y vio la mano derecha de Hiccup tendida hacia él, ofreciéndole su ayuda. Jack receló.

-Podéis decidir creerme o no, majestad. Pero debéis saber que no tengo ningún motivo para engañaros. Igual que tampoco estoy interesado en Elsa.

Jack rechazó la mano de Hiccup y se puso en pie con un ágil salto.

No me ha parecido eso en la comida.

-Tal vez Elsa fue quien me pidió que me comportase así.

-¿Por qué iba ella a hacer eso?

Los ojos verdes de Hiccup brillaron de diversión.

-Porque quería saber si aún seguías amándola. Y la única forma de hacerlo era dándote celos.

Jack fijó sus ojos azules en los verdes de Hiccup, frío contra calor. Jack seguía sin tragarse del todo lo que Hiccup decía, aunque no podía negar que todo tenía sentido.

-Entonces-habló Jack después de un largo silencio-, si tanto sabes de Elsa, estoy seguro de que sabrás por qué se comporta así conmigo.

La sonrisa de Hiccup se borró de inmediato. Los hombros se tensaron y eso no pasó desapercibido a ojos de Jack.

-Eso no es asunto mío, Jack. Elsa tiene que resolver esto a su manera. Y si ha decidido que no quiere inmiscuirte en esto, es cosa suya.

-¿No te parece eso demasiado egoísta?-se frustó Jack.

-Lo que a mí me parezca no tiene importancia ahora mismo.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí que la tiene!-Jack se cogió el pelo y tiró de algunos mechones, enfadado- ¡A ti te escucha!-le señaló con la mano y el brazo completamente estirado- Ella no me echa cuenta, pero a ti sí. Si confía en ti es porque espera que tu opinión la ayude. Así que, a fin de cuentas, lo que a ti te parezca sí que tiene importancia.


End file.
